1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and a process for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) display device, a transparent electrode is formed on an organic light emitting layer, and a sealing film is further disposed on the transparent electrode. In general, a mask is used in a step of forming the transparent electrode, and the transparent electrode is not formed in an area where terminals are formed.
JP2007-73355A discloses that in manufacturing an organic EL display device in which a second sealing film containing silicon oxide is disposed on a first sealing film made of an organic material, the first sealing film is dry-etched with the second sealing film having an opening as a mask to expose a terminal.
JP2007-242436A discloses that in an organic EL device in which a light emitting organic functional layer, a cathode layer of metal, and a protective member made of epoxy resin are laminated in the stated order, the light emitting organic functional layer is dry-etched with the protective member and the cathode layer as a mask.